L'espoir est plus fort que la peur
by MissClaire29
Summary: (REPOSTÉ) Edward et Bella sont nommés tribus pour les Vampire Games... Arriveront-ils à survivre ?


Aujourd'hui était un grand jour dans la nation de Forks. 12 filles et 12 garçons seraient choisis dans les douze districts de la ville pour participer jusqu'à la mort aux Vampire Games. En tout, 24 personnes avec un pouvoir surpuissant. Et un seul gagnant.

Bella était en train de se coiffer, quand sa mère arriva dans sa chambre, accompagnée de Nessie. Sa petite sœur semblait effrayée. Les jeux se dérouleraient ce jour-même, et la jeune fille angoissait. Elle avait tout juste eu 12 ans, quelques jours auparavant, et pouvait être nommée à tout moment.

- Occupes-t'en. Je vais aux mines.

- Oui, m'man.

Nessie s'assit sur le lit, et sécha ses yeux embués de larmes. Bella se mit en face d'elle ses mains sur les genoux de sa cadette, et passa une de ses mains sur son visage de poupée.

- Tu ne seras pas nommée, Ness. C'est impossible. Et si c'est le cas…

- Non, Bella ! Ne dis pas que tu iras à ma place !

- J'irais à ta place ! Tu ne te feras pas massacrer par ces barbares des autres districts, Ness !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. Viens là, je vais te coiffer pour la moisson.

Ses yeux dorés trouvèrent ceux de sa sœur, noirs. Elle était affamée, et même si elle contrôlait parfaitement sa soif de sang, le dérapage pouvait arriver. Malencontreusement. Mais elle avait toujours réussi à éviter les dérapages.

- Tu devrais aller chasser. Tu as faim, conclut Ness.

- J'irais, oui. Mais pas maintenant. Vas chercher ta petite robe bleue, tu veux ma puce ?

- Oui, Bells.

Nessie quitta la pièce, et Bella sortit sa robe, d'un bleu plus prononcé. La toile était abîmée à force de la laver. Ness revint, et posa sa robe bleue pâle à côté de la robe bleue ciel. Bella lui brossa les cheveux, et chantonna la comptine qu'elle avait pour habitude de fredonner pour que Ness dorme.

- Tout ira bien, Ness. Je te le jure. Tu as la force. Tu y arriveras.

Une fois coiffées, Ness et Bella s'en allèrent dans l'arrière cour, et disposèrent les cibles au fond du jardin. Elles s'amusèrent à tirer avec leurs arcs. Nessie, surnom de Vanessa, commençait tout juste à apprendre, et Bella était déjà habituée depuis des années à tirer à l'arc. C'était son don.

- Il faut que j'aille chasser…

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

- C'est trop dangereux, Ness. Je vais t'amener chez Sasha, en attendant. Jake sera avec moi, ne t'en fais pas.

- D'accord.

Les deux filles partirent de leur côté, Nessie allant chez Sasha, Bella allant chercher Jake. Ils partirent dans le pré, arcs en main. Bella était très tendue, et Jake le vit instinctivement.

- Elle ne sera pas nommée, Bells.

- J'ai un pressentiment, Jake. Un sacré pressentiment.

- Tu verras bien.

- J'ai dit que je me porterai volon…

- Tu te feras tuer !

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Jake ! Je sais me défendre. Mon bouclier m'aidera, tout autant que mon arc.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Tu le sais.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Ness n'ira sûrement pas se tuer dans cette fosse au lion.

Un silence s'installa, et Bella grimpa dans un arbre, de façon agile, pour mieux attraper ses proies. Jake fit de même, mais plus bas. Une biche arriva, et Bella lui sauta dessus.

- Merde ! Cullen, dégage ! Putain c'était ma biche, je l'avais vue !

L'alarme retentit soudainement, et les trois jeunes partirent dans la cour principale du district 12 où les gardes du Capitole étaient rassemblés. Ils passèrent au scan, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.

- Nom, prénom, âge, poids, taille, pouvoir.

- Bella Swan, 16, 162 cm, 65 kg, bouclier et rapidité.

Le garde piqua le doigt de Bella, et elle alla se ranger avec les filles de son âge. Elle aperçut Rosalie Hale, Tanya McGun. Elle chercha du regard Nessie, qui était tout devant. La foule finit par se ranger, et les portes de la salle commune s'ouvrirent.

Kristie Biers arriva, entourée de deux gardes aussi laid l'un que l'autre, et elle fit taire tout le district en frappant dans ses mains.

- Bienvenue à toutes & tous. Aujourd'hui, je vais sélectionner parmi vous deux magnifiques personnes, pour participer aux 80èmes Vampire Games, où vous affronterez 22 autres personnes, des 11 autres districts. Allons, allons, ne perdons aucun temps, fit-elle en claquant des doigts. Joyeux Vampire Games et puissent vos pouvoirs vous rendre invincibles.

Un de ses gardes lui apporta un bocal, avec les noms des jeunes femmes de Forks. Tous attendaient de ne pas être tirés au sort. Elle fit bouger sa main au dessus du bol, et la plongea rapidement dedans. Elle en sortit un papier, et le déplia.

- Galanterie oblige, rit-elle. Bella SWAN !

Bella resta figée sur place. Elle avait été choisie. Elle allait dans la fosse aux lions. Elle suivit les gardes, et rejoignit Kristie sur l'estrade. Elle vit Nessie, en pleurs, et lui montra le pins qu'elle tenait en main. La petite sourit faiblement, avant que Kristie ne pioche dans l'autre bol.

- Qui sera aux côtés de Bella dans l'arène ? Continua Kristie, alors que Bella regardait sa mère, au fond de la cour.

La jeune femme piocha dans la boule en verre, et retira un nouveau papier, le déplia, et sourit en voyant le nom et le prénom du tribut homme de Bella.

- Edward CULLEN !

La bouche de Bella forma un 'o' à l'annonce du nom de son co-équipier. Elle n'avait pas imaginé du tout ce scénario. Pas du tout. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers l'estrade, et se mit de l'autre côté de Kristie. Elle se recula, et leurs yeux se fixèrent un moment, avant qu'Edward ne tende sa main. Les deux tributs se serrèrent la main, et furent emmenés à la gare de Forks.

- Félicitations, à vous. Vous allez voir votre coach, qui vous attends dans le… Monsieur McCarty !

- Hm… Oui ? Fit le géant bourru.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Encore en train de manger ! Voici Emmett McCarthy, le gagnant des 75ème Vampire Games.

- 'Lut, fit le géant, en hochant la tête vers Bella et Edward.

- Ne faites pas attention, il mange tout le temps… Remarque, c'est mieux que de picoler… Je vais vous montrer vos chambres, voulez-vous ?

Kristie accompagna les deux tributs dans leurs chambres respectives, avant de les laisser se reposer un peu. La route jusqu'au Capitole était courte. Mais elle paraissait tellement longue pourtant. Bella – tout comme Edward – était trop pensive quant à ce qui se passerait dans l'arène. Ils étaient tout deux au courant de la rébellion menée par les anciens gagnants des jeux.

- Elle progresse, fit une voix masculine et sourde.

Emmett était dans l'entrée de sa chambre, appuyé contre la porte. Il avait une bière à la main, et Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Qui ça, elle ?

- La rébellion.

- Comment tu… Tu…

- Je lis accessoirement dans les pensées, rit-il. Et oui, on met en place le projet Devrim.

- Devrim ?

- Ça veut dire la même chose en turc. On code les choses entre 'anciens' des jeux. J'espère que tu gagneras. Ton… binôme à l'air…

- Coincé ? Renfermé ?

- Hm… Je ne sais pas…

- Ou tout simplement con !

- Tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, on dirait.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, fit Bella en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Rien de bien grave… C'est un garçon. Rien de plus.

Putain d'Edward ! Petit con ! Cafard ! Blatte !

- Cesse cela, tu veux. Ce n'est pas beau dans la bouche d'une aussi jolie fille que toi.

Bella resta regarder Emmett et elle se mit à rougir violemment. Emmett rit de façon tonitruante, et s'assit sur le lit de la brunette.

- Je crois en toi, Bella. Tu peux le faire. Si je devais parier, ce serait toi.

- Merci…

- De rien, joli cœur. On va aller s'entraîner, arrivés au Capitole. Mais avant… Il va falloir s'occuper de ces cheveux. Ils doivent être sublimes quand ils sont détachés.

La jeune femme repiqua un fard, et Emmett se leva, pour aller regarder dehors.

- Nous arrivons.

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi es-tu notre… coach si tu veux mettre une rébellion en marche ?

- Le gouvernement du Capitole ne doit pas savoir, Bella. C'est… privé.

- Oh…

- Prends cela, tu veux. Tu m'as l'air aussi en colère contre ces jeux autant que nous le sommes.

L'arrivée à la gare du Capitole était bruyante. Des centaines de gens se bousculaient devant le train à grande vitesse contenant les deux derniers tributs.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Bella et Edward sortirent, la tête basse. Les habitants du Capitole criaient leurs noms à s'en tuer la voix. C'étaient les derniers. Bella comptait bien gagner, même si elle savait qu'au fond, elle se ferait tuer dans les premiers. Quant à Edward, ce serait une aubaine. Ce jeune homme semblait apathique, catatonique. Il avait perdu sa mère quelques temps avant et ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Elle croisa son regard noir de ses yeux d'un doré perçant.

Emmett les poussa gentiment dans le bâtiment de la ville, entourée de pacificateurs. Les gens criaient toujours, tambourinaient à la porte.

- Pas évident, huh.

- Ça donne mal au crâne, grogna un ténor.

Edward venait de parler. Et à vrai dire, Bella ni Emmett ou encore moins Kristie ne s'attendaient à l'entendre émettre le moindre son.

Ce fut bref, rapide. Plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ensuite. Ses yeux refoulaient la douleur qui l'enfouissait depuis déjà quatre longs mois. Quatre longs mois à se torturer. A se faire culpabiliser.

Edward et Bella suivirent les pacificateurs et montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Un des pacificateurs appuya sur le bouton numéro 12 et ils gravirent les 11 étages de différence en une poignée de seconde.

Ils débouchèrent sur un grand salon, entouré de cinq portes. Un immense canapé rond entourait une table ronde en verre, et faisait face à une télévision écran plat de cent centimètres de diamètre.

Les pacificateurs ouvrirent quatre des cinq portes, et poussèrent Bella et Edward dans deux chambres distinctes. Bella fit le tour du propriétaire, et découvrit un lit large, une salle de bain immense avec douche et baignoire. Ça changerait de son bac trop petit et de l'eau de pluie récupérée.

Edward, quant à lui, se posta devant la fenêtre. Il y avait une estrade devant, où il s'installa. Il ne voulait pas découvrir. Il ne voulait pas parler. Juste participer à ses jeux, qui écourteraient ses souffrances. Il n'aurait plus ce sentiment de culpabilité. Il serait libre.

Bella sortit de sa chambre, après s'être douchée. Emmett était en train de manger du pain, avec une tasse de café. La jeune femme s'assit face à lui, et Emmett lui sourit faiblement. Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment, se jaugeant et échangeant un discours non-verbal.

Emmett parla enfin, regardant toujours sa protégée. Elle avait un air familier. Les mêmes cheveux, la même malice et inquiétude à la fois dans leurs yeux.

- Il y a une parade ce soir, en l'honneur de tous les tributs. C'est Afton qui s'occupera de toi. Rebecca s'occupera d'Edward. Dis, ce jeune semble torturé. Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Il a…

Edward les interrompit, grognant fortement pour que tout le monde s'arrête. Le jeune homme fixa furieusement sa coéquipière. Ses yeux semblèrent perdre de leur noirceur quand il regarda Bella. Elle crut même apercevoir une once de douceur dans ces deux pupilles fades.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de le dire, pauvre sotte. Tu ne sais même pas la moitié de ce qui s'est passé. Retiens bien ça dans ta cervelle de moineau, sale garce : quand on ne sait pas, on se TAIT !

Emmett se leva, et se plaça face à Edward. Il grogna aussi fortement que le jeune homme au ténor.

- Elle n'est pas sotte, ni garce. Toi par contre, tu es stupide. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir tout le temps, EDWARD ! Ce n'est pas de ta PUTAIN de faute, ok ? Mais ne rejette pas ta haine sur les autres. Sers t-en pour les jeux. Économise-toi, et fais en sorte de l'utiliser au bon moment. Mais ne l'insulte plus JAMAIS ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! Tu crois qu'elle mérite ta colère ? NON ! Personne ne la mérite. Utilise-la à bon escient.

Une femme et un homme entrèrent dans la pièce. Afton et Rebecca, les designers des jeux. Ou du moins des parades. Il paraît même qu'ils sont tués après les jeux.

Les deux designers firent la révérence à Emmett, Bella suivit le jeune homme, Edward suivit la jeune femme. Le jeune designer avait des cheveux entre le brun et le blond et des pupilles aussi rouges que le sang. Des dents très – trop – blanches. Des dents d'assassin. Bella eut le temps d'analyser Rebecca, une brune aux yeux marron.

- On va s'occuper de toi… Tu as de beaux cheveux, remarqua Afton. Une jolie nuance. Du cuivre, du brun et un fond de doré. Unique, souffla t-il.

- Merci.

- Ils sont secs. Allonges-toi, veux-tu. Je vais m'en occuper. Ils ont besoin d'un bon masque hydratant. Et d'un bon soin pour cheveux épais.

Elle enleva son élastique, et s'allongea sur la table froide en acier. Afton passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et Bella entendit l'eau couler. Ses cheveux devinrent lourds, alors qu'il les mouillait.

- C'est quoi ton don ?

- Pardon ?

- Ton don. Moi c'est l'invisibilité.

- Le tir à l'arc, et la rapidité.

- Ce doit être beau à voir.

- Il paraît que je suis plus douée que ma sœur, Ness. Mais bon, c'est faux.

- J'ai hâte de te voir t'entraîner. Les autres des autres districts sont coriaces.

- Ah oui ?

- Assez, oui. Ils attendaient d'être sélectionnés depuis tous jeunes.

- Je vois.

Afton pompa quelque chose et une odeur de fraise emplit les narines de la jeune femme. Il shampouina ses longs et épais cheveux, avant de les masser. C'était agréable de se faire chouchouter.

Deux femmes s'installèrent de chaque côté d'elle avec des bandes de papier, les frottant dans les mains et les déposant sur ses jambes, avant de tirer sèchement dessus. Bella grimaça alors qu'on l'épilait. Ce fut au tour de ses sourcils, trop fournis. Et de ses aisselles.

Une des femmes partit et revint avec une tenue tout simplement somptueuse. C'était une combinaison en toile noire, avec une cravate blanche.

Le thème du district 12 semblait être les films muets français. Bella avait une tenue comme Charlie Chaplin, la moustache dessinée en crayon khôl waterproof. Edward avait un marcel blanc taché de gris, un pantalon noir et une perruque ainsi qu'une fausse moustache.

Ainsi Edward et Bella seraient Charlie et le mécano dans Les Temps Modernes. Bella avait vu ce film, il y a un bout de temps, quand l'école était encore ouverte. Les pacificateurs avaient fermé toutes les écoles de Forks alors que la Rébellion commençait. D'ailleurs il y avait un treizième district avant. Là où elle avait été la plus forte. Il avait été rasé, et la population tuée.

Bella se leva et partit dans sa chambre enfiler sa tenue, avant de revenir au salon. Edward était là, en tenue aussi. Il la regarda aussi violemment qu'avant, et Bella baissa la tête.

Elle s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, et Emmett vit sur son visage la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et surtout ces pensées tristes qu'elle déblatérait en silence. Elle avait mal de ce silence dans lequel Edward s'était enfoncé. Un silence au dessus de ses forces. Pesant. Violent. Impossible à supporter.

- Ne te torture pas, Bella, fit la voix forte d'Emmett.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Ça ne vaut pas la peine, crois-moi.

- Ah, voilà mes tributs, fit Kristie, tout sourire. Oh vous êtes choux ! Charlie Chaplin et …

- Le mécano, fit Bella en hochant la tête. Dans les temps modernes.

- Elle en a de la jugeote, cette gosse, commenta Emmett.

Edward partit dans sa chambre, précipitamment sous les yeux de toute l'assistance dans la pièce.

Depuis son départ, le jeune homme luttait contre les larmes qui menaçaient de l'envahir. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré c'était lorsqu'il avait appris la mort de sa mère, Elizabeth. Il avait senti, alors qu'elle était aux mines, que quelque chose allait se passer. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser à cela. Pas ça.

Il serra les poings, essayant de me pas les envoyer dans le mur et de paraître pour un jeune homme déséquilibré. Il l'était. Perdu et fou. Il sentait le sang pomper à balles dans son organisme, son cœur battre à fond, et il manqua de crier. Seulement, une voix l'en empêcha.

- Edward ?

- QUOI ? Tu ne vois pas que…

- Je vois que tu as mal, et que tu es blessé. Écoute, on est coéquipiers là dedans… Ce serait mieux si ça se passait bien, non ?

Edward croisa les prunelles dorées de Bella. Elles flamboyaient comme le feu. Son cœur reprit sa danse frénétique en la voyant. Évidemment qu'il avait le béguin pour elle. Depuis longtemps. Mais il avait été froid et distant avec elle, afin qu'elle ne devine pas les sentiments qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de lui, cachés dans un coin de son cerveau. Si l'un d'eux devait mourir, alors il préférerait être tué plutôt qu'elle ne le soit. Ou qu'elle le tue de suite, là maintenant. Ce serait tellement facile. Et rapide. Il n'aurait pas à subir toute cette humiliation. Se faire tuer devant tout Forks. Et même si Bella lui demandait qu'il la tue… non, il ne le ferait pas. Elle est trop bien et trop précieuse pour être tuée si sauvagement. Il l'aimait trop pour la blesser.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi, lança t-il, mauvais. Ne perds pas ton temps en venant je ne sais que faire. On fait les jeux, et que le meilleur gagne. Gagne, d'accord. Reste en vie. Moi je ferais tout pour me faire tuer.

- Tu ne peux PAS dire ça ! Tu as des…

Emmett les interrompit, et ouvrant violemment la porte. Il fusilla du regard Edward et murmura à Bella de sortir. Ils allaient devoir parler, et ça allait chauffer, à priori.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, toi ? Je lis dans les pensées, et ce que j'ai vu ne me plaît pas, mais alors PAS DU TOUT ! T'es tribut, tu ne peux pas vouloir te laisser tuer ! T'es dans un jeu, tu joues. C'est clair ? Je m'en fous que ta mère soit morte, ou que ton chat aussi… TU JOUES ! TU FAIS EN SORTE DE GAGNER !

- COMMENT TU SAIS POUR MA MÈRE ? HEIN ? ON T'A RELATÉ L'HISTOIRE ! MAIS MÊLEZ-VOUS DE CE QUI VOUS REGARDE, MERDE ! VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN SUR MOI, À PART MA TAILLE, MON POIDS…

Emmett lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol pour le calmer. Edward tenta de se débattre mais le géant d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix passé pour cent kilos l'empêchaient de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt.

- Tu veux t'échapper ? Les dieux t'ont choisi, Edward. T'échapper ne ferait que te mener à la mort, car le Capitole enverrait toutes ses troupes de pacificateurs pour te récupérer. Je n'envisage même pas une seconde la chose. Et tu n'auras pas le choix de survie si tu t'échappes. Ce sera la mort. Lente. Douloureuse.

- Et si je ne demandais que ça ? Mourir.

- Ne fais pas le pathétique et morose, gamin ! Tu iras à ses jeux, ne serait-ce que pour la protéger. Je sais tout. Tu l'aimes, mais pourquoi tu te voiles la face, comme ça ?

- Parce que je sais qu'elle va gagner, et moi mourir. Donc je ne veux pas l'aimer que pour quelques jours, voir quelques minutes….

Une porte s'ouvrit, et Edward et Emmett virent Rebecca entrer. C'était le moment de se préparer. La cérémonie d'ouverture allait commencer sous peu, et lui et Bella devaient aller dans le stade où se passerait l'animation.

Les deux tributs suivirent les pacificateurs, avant de descendre les 13 étages menant dans l'immense salle. Le public acclama les tributs, qui se battaient chaque année jusque la mort. Bella et Edward montèrent dans les chariots, alors que la musique commençait à résonner. La foule hurlait, et la chanson était quasi inaudible. Edward aperçut le président Volturi dans la tribune en argent, qui annonçait au fur et à mesure les districts et leurs composants.

- Veuillez applaudir nos 24 tributs. District 1 : Tia Crowley & Benjamin Fitz. District 2 : Kate Denali et Eleazar Junestein. District 3 : Victoria Snow et James Declan. District 4 : Senna Florès et Kachiri Golin. District 5 : Maria Hale et Jasper Whitlock. District 6 : Jane Whitmore et Alec Argento. District 7 : Diego Luna et Bree Tanner. District 8 : Stefan Stravel et Allie McGunn. District 9 : Alistair Thorne et Makenna Safarel. District 10 : Huilen Joham et Nahuel O'connell. District 11 : Sam Uley et Leah Clearwater. Et enfin District 12 : Bella Swan et Edward Cullen. Que les dieux soient en votre faveur mes enfants, et bons Vampire Games, fit l'homme aux cheveux ébène et à la peau laiteuse et translucide.

Bella, avec un instinct et un contrôle à toute épreuve, attrape la main de son coéquipier et la serra dans la sienne, avant de lever leurs bras vers le public. Cela fit un drôle d'effet à Edward et un frisson incontrôlable parcourut l'échine du jeune homme. Il la regarda mais elle regardait le public, le saluant quand il fallait. Il en fit de même, n'occultant pas que la parade de ce soir devait rapporter des sponsors aux différents districts. L'hymne du Capitole, puis celui de Forks, mais aussi chacun des hymnes des 12 districts résonnèrent dans l'arène, alors qu'on avait regroupé les tributs devant l'estrade prévue à cet effet.

Rebecca et Afton aidèrent leurs tributs à descendre de notre attelage, une fois de retour en arrière-scène. Ils leurs tendirent des tenues plus confortables, avant de partir vers le premier étage, où une réception devait se tenir.

Tous retournèrent dans leurs appartements. Une réception organisée par Mr Volturi devait commencer dans une heure, et les deux tributs du district 12 partirent se doucher et se préparer. Pas de fête pour eux. Emmett leur avait dit en rentrant que les sponsors les regarderaient s'entraîner et ainsi choisiraient leurs tributs favoris.

Ils enfilèrent une tenue d'entraînement, et une demi-heure après, ils suivirent Kristie dans la salle d'entraînement. Les 22 autres tributs étaient là, regroupés, alors que Mr Volturi était sur une estrade. Il jeta un œil à Bella et Edward.

- Venez, par là, mes amis. Vous voilà enfin tous réunis. Avant que l'entraînement ne commence, je tenais à vous dire que vous avez une demi-heure pour vous mettre au point. Un seul mot d'ordre : la perfection et avoir le plus de sponsors de votre côté. Plus vous aurez de sponsors, plus ils vous enverront de cadeaux et secours de quelque sorte qu'elle soit dans l'arène. Sur ce… Donnez le meilleur de vous-même et tentez d'avoir un max de sponsors. Que les dieux soient en votre faveur.

Les tributs furent divisés en groupe et des soldats arrivèrent. Ils leur montrèrent rapidement comment faire un piège, comment chasser, même si il y aurait, à la corne d'abondance, de quoi se nourrir.

- Il faut mieux rester sur ses gardes et chasser par ses propres moyens. Certains d'entre vous resterons aux aguets afin de tuer tous ceux qui reviendraient s'alimenter à la Corne.

Ce fut ensuite l'heure des entraînements. Il y avait de quoi s'entraîner, pour chaque vampire ayant un pouvoir. Bella s'entraîna avec le jeune aux cheveux blonds du district 5. Son pouvoir était d'influencer les émotions, et son adversaire maniait parfaitement son bouclier, elle lui était totalement hermétique.

Bella s'attaqua ensuite à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, et tira de nombreuses fois au cœur de la cible, à quelques mètres d'elle. Edward en était soufflé, la regardant s'entraîner. Il essaya de voir s'il savait toujours aussi bien manier les couteaux. C'était une réussite pour lui aussi. Bella regarda discrètement le garçon du district 1 s'amuser avec les éléments, alors que la fille du district 4 réussissait à créer une illusion parfaite. Celle du district 6 faisait son adversaire se tordre de douleur alors que son binôme provoquait une noyade.

Les autres semblaient manier l'arc, les couteaux, les javelots ou encore l'épée. Bella regarda Edward et lui sourit. Il ne répondit pas, mais la regarda avec un air neutre. Pas de colère, de renfermement. Juste un regard banal à sa coéquipière. Les jeunes durent monter un mur d'escalade à mains nues, et Bella fut la seule à arriver au sommet, Edward la suivant de très près.

Les invités arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle, en hauteur par rapport à où les jeunes tributs s'entraînaient. Ils se mirent à la rambarde et ils commencèrent par les tributs du district 12 vers le district 1. Bella surprit pas mal de monde, comme à peu près tout les tributs. Bella tendit l'oreille et entendit Emmett parler avec un sponsor.

- Cette jeune femme, celle du district 12, elle a du potentiel. Elle peut gagner. Elle a tout pour. Comme si elle avait vécu sa vie dans les bois.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et Edward resta la regarder, interdit. Elle lui lança un regard, et le prit par la main.

- Tu veux monter ? J'ai trop faim. Je peux te faire un repas, si tu veux.

- Hm ouais. Rentrons.

Les districts rentrèrent à leurs étages destinés, et Bella s'attela à la cuisine. Edward partit dans sa chambre se doucher, donnant à sa coéquipière son tout premier sourire. Il voulait de la viande, avec des pâtes. Repas simple, mais dans le District 12, ils n'avaient jamais mangé de viande de vache. De l'écureuil, de la biche etc. De l'artifice. Quand Edward revint, Bella coupa le feu sous la viande, et partit à son tour se doucher.

A son retour, Edward était sur le canapé ses bras enserrant ses genoux contre son torse. Elle se risqua à lui sourire, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent tout doucement. Ce n'était pas un sourire entier, mais elle savait que c'était dur pour lui. Emmett arriva quelques minutes après, alors que Bella réchauffait la viande et qu'Edward semblait lire.

- Vous avez impressionné le jury. Demain, vous entrez dans l'arène, mais pas avant d'avoir vu votre note. Elles vont s'afficher d'un moment à l'autre, fit-il en allumant la TV. Bella, tu es quasi sûre d'avoir 3 voire 4 sur 4. Edward, ils n'ont rien laissé paraître.

- J'aurais 0 ou 1…

- Tu as été bon, Edward, commenta Bella. Tu auras un 3 je pense.

- Facile de dire cela quand tu es certaine d'avoir un 4 ! Lança t-il sèchement avant de partir dans sa chambre.

- EDWARD ! Gueula Bella.

La jeune femme, loin de se laisser démonter, partit dans la chambre de son coéquipier, et le plaqua contre le mur, avec une force incroyable.

- Tu vas m'écouter, ok ? C'est quoi ton PUTAIN DE PROBLÈME avec moi ! T'es jaloux ? Merde, on est CENSÉ être coéquipiers ! Pas rivaux ! On est CENSÉ s'entraider ! Se parler ! Ne pas se fuir et ne pas péter des putains de plombs à longueur de temps ! J'm'en fous de ton passé, de comment tu te sens ! On est là pour jouer !

- Dégage ! Fit-il en la poussant contre la porte de la chambre. Pourquoi vous essayez tous de me raisonner ? Hein ! J'ai pas envie d'être ici, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer parce que si je me fais tuer je ne pourrais pas te…

Il hoqueta alors qu'il manqua de dévoiler son amour pour cette jeune femme. Ses yeux avaient virés au noir. Un noir de colère. Ses pupilles étaient si belles quand elle souriait ou riait. De l'or. Il aimait la voir rire, sourire, être heureuse. Ça confortait son mal-être.

- Tu ne pourras pas me quoi ? Me sauter dessus et m'embrasser ? Parce que tu meurs d'envie de le faire ? Je ne suis pas conne, Edward ! Loin de là. Je sais tout, mais si tu le disais clairement, ce serait mieux, non. Je t'ai considéré comme la personne la plus brave et la plus forte…

- ARRÊTE ÇA ! Je ne suis PAS brave et PAS fort ! Je ne suis qu'un jeune en mal de sa mère et qui doit tout le temps SOURIRE et FAIRE GENRE ! Et je ne veux plus faire cela ! Je ne veux plus, je veux m'exposer. Même si j'ai mal !

- Alors fais-le, fit Bella en passant sa main sur sa joue. Laisse-toi aller. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, Edward. Je savais que tu ressentais des choses pour moi. Jake l'avait décelé.

Edward la souleva par les fesses, et instinctivement, Bella entoura ses jambes autour des hanches d'Edward. Avec ses mains elle ferma la porte à clef, de sorte à ne pas être dérangés. Ses yeux dorés croisèrent les prunelles d'Edward. Elles semblaient reprendre vie. Comme par magie. Elle accrocha ses bras au cou de son cou, et déposa un baiser délicat et doux sur sa joue. Bella caressa le haut de sa nuque et embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces que de l'abricot. Edward prit les commandes et déposa un baiser doux, et agréable sur les lèvres de Bella. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en silence. Son baiser était désespéré et passionné à la fois. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ?

- Trop longtemps.

- Quoi ?

- Je réponds à ta question. Trop longtemps.

- Tu es télépathe ?

- Hm oui.

- Alors tu as tout entendu ?

- J'entends ce que je veux entendre.

Il redéposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa camarade, et il demanda l'accès à sa langue, qu'elle lui donna volontiers. Le baiser devint pressant et passionné, tellement que les deux jeunes durent s'arrêter pour reprendre une respiration correcte. Le corps de Bella était flamboyant, tout comme ses hormones. Elle tentait de ne pas partir vers les abîmes que le plaisir des lèvres d'Edward lui procurait, mais ça relevait de l'exploit. Bella poussa rapidement Edward sur le lit, et grimpa sur lui. Il colla son corps au sien et ses mains se posèrent sur le bas du dos de Bella alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours. Elle pouvait sentir sa virilité se dresser peu à peu.

Il s'amusa à dessiner des choses invisibles sur la peau de sa coéquipière, dont la respiration devenait hachée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de frissonner sous ses caresses. Son corps ne voulait pas la priver de cette réaction qu'Edward engendrait volontairement. Il descendit ses mains jusque les fesses de sa compagne, et elle plongea pour l'embrasser. Son cœur s'emballait au fur et à mesure, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre délicatement la tête. Edward fit descendre sa bouche le long de la gorge de Bella, et elle ne put réprimer le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche. On frappa à la porte, et Bella se redressa vivement.

- Les jeunes ! C'est l'heure de l'extinction des feux. Chacun dans sa chambre, s'il vous plaît, fit la voix d'Emmett de l'autre côté de la porte.

- EMMETT ! Tu ne peux pas faire une exception ? S'il te plaît !

- Ce sont les règles, poupée. Allez, vous vous verrez demain. Et si je vous vois tout les deux dans la chambre de l'un ou de l'autre, ça va chauffer !

Les deux amants soupirèrent en même temps avant de rire, et Bella sortit de la pièce, lançant un regard noir à Emmett. Il rit de façon tonitruante, et elle rejoignit sa chambre.

Bella s'endormit rapidement, épuisée de sa journée. Demain, ils rentreraient dans l'arène, et seuls les dieux pourraient faire en sorte de sauver un des 24 tributs. Chacun espérait gagner, entraînés ou non.

C'était le moment. Tous les tributs se regardaient, dans le cercle autour de la Corne. Chacun d'eux avaient reçue une puce dans le bras par seringue, avant de partir pour l'arène. Ils seraient suivis lors de chacun de leurs mouvements. Un cylindre les avait menés du sous sol à l'arène. La plaine en face d'eux semblait si immense, qu'ils cherchaient déjà par où s'enfuir avant de se faire tuer. Ce sera une tuerie dès que le klaxon aura retenti. Bella lança un regard à Edward et pensa pour qu'il l'entende. Allaient-ils communiquer comme cela ?

Quand ça sonne, cours le plus vite que tu peux, je m'occupe des autres. Je prends de quoi tenir la nuit, et j'arrive. Cache-toi, d'accord ? Je ferais en sorte qu'on ne soit pas suivi.

Le visage d'Edward pâlit à ces pensées, et il regarda sa camarade avec un mélange d'avertissement et de méfiance. Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, un peu crispée. La voix de Mr Volturi résonna sur la plaine, arrachant à un sursaut à certains tributs.

- Que les 80èmes Vampire Games commencent ! Et que les dieux soient en votre faveur. Bonne chance à tous et toutes !

Le klaxon retentit, et Edward fila à travers les bois, derrière lui. Il ne chercha pas à regarder en arrière et fonça aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Trouvant un rocher assez gros pour le cacher, il se réfugia derrière. Malgré cela, il entendit des bruits de pas, et un rire.

- Tu n'as pas du aller assez loin, district 12. Ne crois pas que ta demoiselle va te sauver, elle est bien trop occupée pour avoir du temps pour toi.

Edward sentit la colère l'emporter, et se mit face à son adversaire. Il lui lança avec désespoir un couteau qui arriva en plein milieu de son front, entre ses deux yeux. Le jeune tribut du district 12 regarda son adversaire s'effondrer au sol, avant de s'en approcher et de retirer la lame du visage du garçon. Il avait tué le garçon du district 7, recula d'un pas et courut vers un arbre près de la plaine. Il pourrait être tranquille une fois sur les branches qu'il espérait assez solides pour le soutenir.

Edward vit passer plusieurs tributs, sacs sur le dos et visiblement emplis de provisions, et il vit passer Bella, seule et tentant de le trouver. Il lança une pomme de pin qui tomba à côté d'elle mais elle ne fit pas attention. Il retenta une fois et elle leva la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un signe de la main, et elle grimpa dans les arbres.

- J'ai récupéré un max de trucs, lança t-elle.

- Et tu as tué combien de gens ? La question...

- Je n'ai pas compté. C'était ça ou on n'avait rien, cria t-elle.

- Tais-toi donc, on va se faire repérer, grogna Edward en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Perchés sur leurs branches, les deux amants regardèrent les autres s'entretuer. Jane et Alec, les deux vampires du district 6 – possédant les pouvoirs les plus forts – tuèrent rapidement les deux tributs du district 8, avant de s'enfuir en courant, appelant Bella et Edward, dans l'objectif de les tuer.

S'ils savaient, pensa Bella pour Edward. Tu crois qu'ils pensent qu'on est perché ?

- A mon avis, non. Ils se prennent pour les gagnants officiels des jeux, chuchota le jeune homme.

Ces deux jeunes ont l'air surentraînés, nom d'un chien. Faut trouver leurs faiblesses…

- Ton bouclier peut le faire. Tu peux annihiler leurs pouvoirs, et le faire se retourner contre eux, non ? Murmura Edward, en répondant aux paroles silencieuses de Bella.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et sourit gentiment à son camarade.

En tout cas, on a des alliés. Le garçon du district 5 m'a dit que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Jasper, il s'appelle.

- Tu veux t'en servir pour le tuer après ?

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, ni toi, ni lui, ni moi. C'est injuste de tuer des gens qu'on apprécie.

- Tu l'as vu une fois, lors des entraînements. Tu sais, comme moi, que c'est la règle. Un seul survivant. Si on ne le tue pas, il se fera tuer…

Bella soupira, mais elle savait que c'était comme ça. La loi du plus fort. Elle s'appuya contre son tronc d'arbre, et ils ne se parlèrent pas pendant un bon moment. Tant qu'elle reste dans les arbres, elle est saine et sauve, pensa t-il. Elle arrivera à s'en sortir, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Bella et Edward virent passer une petite rousse, d'à peine quatorze ans et effrayée par la forêt. Bella eut un pincement au cœur, et la héla.

- Hey ! Pssst ! Petite !

La jeune enfant regarda sur sa droite, sa gauche et derrière elle, avant de continuer à avancer. Cette gosse était chanceuse d'être encore en vie, pardi. Bella ne démordit pas et recommença à l'appeler.

- En haut, gamine. Regarde dans les arbres.

La gamine leva la tête, et prit peur. Bella descendit de l'arbre, et la gosse se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, mais Bella était plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Viens avec moi, d'accord. Ed, descends, on va se trouver un coin tranquille.

- Elle va nous tuer, arrête.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, ni tuer… Je veux rentrer chez moi, pleurnicha t-elle.

- On ne va pas te tuer, poupée, fit Bella en séchant de sa main les larmes de la petite. Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Victoria. Mais tu peux m'appeler Vickie ou Vic.

- D'accord, Vic. Tu vas venir avec moi et mon camarade, on va aller s'installer pour manger et essayer de dormir un peu.

Le ventre de la petite gargouilla ce qui fit rire Bella. Edward arriva, sac à dos récupéré, et tout les trois partirent chercher un abri, où ils pourraient manger et dormir sans être dérangés, si possible hors des chemins.

Ils finirent par s'installer derrière un grand chêne, déplièrent leurs sacs de couchage, et Bella sortit de quoi manger. Elle avait récupéré un paquet de gâteaux secs, de l'eau et des pommes. Ils partagèrent le repas, à l'abri de tous. L'alarme retentit et frappa une quinzaine de fois, montrant dans le ciel les morts. En tout, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Déjà. Edward frissonna à chaque tintement de l'alarme, et un frisson parcourut toute son échine. Parmi eux, il y avait le garçon qu'il avait tué et abandonné comme un lâche.

Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, Edward, fit Bella, qui l'observait visiblement. Quel mal y a-t-il à tuer pour se défendre ? Tu aurais préféré mourir, et les laisser en vie ?

- LES AMANTS MAUDIIITS ! Fit une voix stridente. OU ÊTES-VOUS ? ALLEZ MONTREZ-VOUS, CRAPULES ! ON EST LES GAGNANTS DES VAMPIRE GAMES DE TOUTE FAÇ… HUH !

Bella s'était levée, et avait tiré sur la jeune fille, celle du district 6. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, sans honte ni culpabilité. Comme ça, tu la fermeras, sale garce ! Hurla t-elle pour elle.

- TU… TU MÉRITES DE CREVER, GARCE ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE TU AS…

Une seconde flèche arriva sur Jane, et elle s'écroula à terre, tenant la flèche entre ses mains. Edward se mit aux côtés de Bella et il lança son couteau vers le second tribut du district, qui arriva en pleine poitrine.

Et deux tributs en moins. Le chemin vers la victoire sera peut-être plus facile à présent, pensa Edward. Les deux tributs les plus dangereux sont éliminés. Nous sommes sauvés.

Les mots d'Emmett lui revinrent en tête, comme un refrain. « Ne rejette pas ta haine sur les autres. Sers t-en pour les jeux. Économise-toi, et fais en sorte de l'utiliser au bon moment. »

Le cor retentit de fois, à l'honneur des deux morts du district 6. Ou plutôt au déshonneur. Même si la phrase phare des jeux résonne dans la tête d'Edward, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Il s'assoit sur l'herbe, encercla ses bras autour de ses jambes, avant de poser sa tête contre ses genoux. Il se sentait mal, tellement mal de tuer ces gens innocents.

Edward ne vit pas le temps passer à rester là, recroquevillé et effrayé par les atrocités de ce jeu, par la peur de mourir et par la peur de perdre Bella. Un cri d'enfant retentit, et Edward se releva. Bella se glaça d'effroi. Le gars du district 11 avait Victoria sous le bras, un couteau sous la gorge.

- NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas la tuer… Tue-nous, mais… PAS ELLE ! ELLE NE LE MÉRITE PAS ! Paniqua Bella. Tu veux avoir la mort d'une gosse sur les bras ? Hein ? Imagine si c'était ta fille. Tu la tuerais ? Tue-moi plutôt qu'elle. Ne fais pas cela. Lâche cette gosse. Elle ne t'a rien fait.

Edward jauge Bella, la regarde, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe tant les choses s'enchaînent sans lien. Le basané tient toujours la petite contre lui, menaçant avec un couteau. Bella tente une ultime fois de le dissuader et le gars pousse la gamine vers eux. Victoria détale dans les bois, sans regarder derrière elle. Sam la regarda détaler, et Bella en profita pour le tuer de deux flèches, une dans la poitrine, et l'autre dans la tête. Edward la regarda faire, et elle lui sourit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Il vaut retrouver Vic.

Deux coups de canons retentirent, et les deux tributs morts apparurent, Victoria et le jeune du district 11. Edward grogna fortement et tapa dans le mur près de lui. Elle était morte, c'était infecte de tuer une gosse de cet âge. Effrayée et seule. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin entre le moment où elle s'était enfuie et celui où on l'avait tué. Étaient-ils poursuivis ? Épiés ? Il prit son couteau, et partis dans la direction où la petite s'était enfuie quelques minutes avant. Bella ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il se passait, et partit derrière Edward, surveillant les fourrés. Edward ne semblait plus avoir conscience de ses gestes tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt épaisse. Il entendit un bruit, puis une pensée.

S'il me trouve, il aura de la veine. Tellement faible. Jared avait raison. Ne s'attacher à personne et tuer le plus de monde possible.

La seule chose qui traversa l'esprit d'Edward était de tuer ce pauvre con. Celui qui avait tué Vic. Fouillant les bois, un jeune homme blond apparut en face de lui, un sourire narquois sur son visage, empli de haine envers Edward. Son regard est perçant, presque à en faire baisser les yeux.

Tu sais ce qui te reste à faire, Edward, fit Bella. Tuer Jasper. Venger Vic. Tue-le, je suis à quelques mètres de toi, cachée dans les arbres. Je n'hésiterai pas à lui tirer une flèche s'il te touche.

Edward se mit à rire, et cela énerva le tribut. Ainsi il s'appelait Jasper et contrôlait les émotions. Edward ne put stopper de rire, alors que son adversaire perdait rapidement patience et contrôle de lui-même. Le jeune homme à la tignasse de feu regarda franchement son duelliste, et retrouva son calme.

- Tu crois franchement que ton don va marcher avec moi, Jasper ? Ou que tu vas me tuer…

- Tu veux la jouer comme ça, hein ? Gronde-t-il.

Les deux combattants se jaugèrent un moment, avant que Jasper ne tente de sauter sur Edward, qui glissa sur le côté, déviant ainsi son couteau. Il se mit à rire, ce qui énerva Jasper, lui fit un croche-patte pour qu'il tombe à terre. Le jeune blond grogna, et tenta de se débattre, alors qu'Edward le bloquait de toutes ses forces. Il attacha ses mains et ses pieds, le releva et se mit derrière lui.

- Rien à dire avant de mourir, bouffon ? Ça va être rapide, même si j'aurais voulu faire ça plus lentement.

- Va en enfer, connard. Crève. Va rejoindre ta garce ! Je vais t'avoir, jura t-il, un sourire mauvais et les yeux noirs comme de l'ébène.

Les rires d'Edward redoublèrent d'intensité, et sentant que Jasper commençait à s'agiter, il décida de le tuer en lui brisant la nuque. Le blondinet perdit violemment l'équilibre. Le jeune homme à la tignasse en désordre s'en écarta et fut vite rejoint par sa camarade. Bella descendit de l'arbre, et sauta dans ses bras forts. Le canon retentit et ils virent le visage du tribut du 5 s'afficher. La nuit tomba, et les deux jeunes amoureux se camouflèrent pour pouvoir se reposer tranquillement.

Pendant la nuit, Edward entendit des pas. Le jeune tribut se leva rapidement, et sortit de la cachette. Il tomba sur Bella, un sac dans les mains. Elle fut surprise de le voir un couteau à la main. La jeune femme posa le sac sur le sol, et se remit dans son sac de couchage. Elle sourit faiblement à son camarade.

- Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à te détendre ?

- Non, il paraît que c'est normal. Tu sais… Le fait de ne pas pouvoir se détendre, être tendu…

- Hm ouais…

Edward se releva, et renifla l'air. Ça sentait mauvais, et pas qu'un peu. Une odeur de brulé lui parcourut le nez, le picotant. Ils tuaient par le feu à présent.

- Cours, Bella !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE FAIS ? QUE JE JOUE UN POKER ?

- Laisse les sacs, on ira à la Corne si on est toujours vivants !

Edward prit sa main, et ils coururent le plus vite possible afin de s'éloigner du feu qui se rapprochait. Ils accélèrent la cadence en sentant la chaleur envahir le sol. Le lac. C'était la seule solution.

- Edward !

- Faut qu'on aille au lac, on se fout dedans et on attend.

- On va être encerclés par le feu, t'es fou !

Malheureusement, quand ils arrivèrent au lac, les deux jeunes tributs furent assaillis par des crocodiles et durent poursuivre leur course erratique vers la Corne. Le feu s'arrêta soudainement, et ils purent arrêter de fuir. Edward tomba à terre, et tenta de retrouver une respiration normale.

Une fois que leurs cœurs furent calmés, Edward enleva son haut, et regarda Bella tuer les crocodiles afin de pouvoir se laver. Elle les sortit de l'eau, et se mit en soutien-gorge et boxer. Les deux tribus prirent un bain bien mérité dans l'eau suffisamment froide pour les désaltérer. Un long soupir de soulagement échappe à Bella, et Edward lui sourit.

- Tu crois qu'on est combien à présent ?

- Quatre ou cinq, peut-être.

- Tu sais qu'un de nous va mourir ?

- Ce n'est pas dans mon plan. On gagnera ensemble. Main dans la main.

- Il va falloir qu'on reparte.

- Embrasse-moi. S'il te plaît.

Edward se rapprocha de sa petite-amie, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, sur la commissure des lèvres, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la porta contre lui, et embrassa délicatement son épaule, sa clavicule, et au final, il passa ses mains sur ses seins, comprimés dans le soutien-gorge noir en dentelle.

- Les… caméras, souffla t-elle avec difficulté. On ne… On ne peut pas.

La jeune femme bégayait, et semblait avoir perdu pied face aux gestes d'Edward. Elle voulait plus, et lui aussi. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Pas devant tout Forks, et devant leurs parents. Malgré cela, ses jolies joues étaient devenues roses par l'embarras.

Quand on sera chez nous, Edward. Je te désire tout autant, mais pas devant tout Forks. Ce qu'on s'apprête à faire est… privé.

Ils s'embrassèrent délicatement, avant de sortir de l'eau. Bella – une fois rhabillée et séchée – mit son sac sur son dos, et regarda Edward droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais nous débaucher quelque chose. Si tu veux, prépares-nous un feu pour nous réchauffer, ordonna t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de partir.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que Bella était partie, et Edward commençait à s'inquiéter.

S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, le canon aurait retenti… Ou elle aurait crié… Ou elle. Oh arrête, Edward ! Chochotte, pensa t-il pour lui-même.

Un bruit retint son attention, et il vit Bella entrer, ensanglantée. Elle avait attrapé un sanglier. Le feu brûlait doucement, et ils vidèrent l'animal mort, chacun d'un côté du cou de la bête. Le canon retentit deux fois, et le visage de Benjamin, du district 1 s'afficha ainsi que le visage du tribut du district 2, Kate. Ils n'étaient plus que trois pauvres tributs à présent.

« Avis à tous les tributs encore vivants, il est possible de gagner les Vampire Games à deux. Dans le cas où le dernier District complet, c'est-à-dire le district 12, arrive à ne pas se faire tuer, les deux tributs seront désignés gagnants s'ils consentent à gagner ensemble. Dans le cas contraire, un des deux tributs devra mourir. »

Bella et Edward se regardèrent, et sourirent. Ils n'étaient plus que 3, et il fallait à présent éliminer le dernier tribut. Ils prirent le temps de manger, avant cela, et se mirent en chasse du dernier tribut. Si Bella avait bien calculé, il ne manquait plus que le tribut du district 2 pour qu'elle et Edward ne remportent cette année. Elle savait que les trois premiers districts étaient vainqueurs à chaque Vampire Games, mais là, ils devaient gagner. Pour prouver que même les gens qui ne se sont pas entraînés peuvent réussir.

Ainsi les deux 'amants maudits' parcoururent la forêt, avant que Bella n'entende des bruits de pas. Elle et son camarade grimpèrent dans les arbres, et observèrent la scène d'en haut. Le dernier tribut était là, offert à eux. Le jeune homme à la carrure imposante les cherchait, visiblement. Bella saisit son arc, empoisonna sa flèche, avant de lui tirer dessus au niveau de l'épaule, ce qui le fit tomber à terre en criant à cause du poison qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Soudainement, des abeilles tueuses apparurent, et Bella et Edward se protégèrent grâce à leurs vestes, roulés en boule sur le sol, visages cachés. Les abeilles s'attaquèrent au pauvre tribut, qui avait redoublé ses cris. Lorsqu'elles s'en allèrent, Bella et Edward regardèrent avec horreur le visage de l'homme. Il avait des boutons gros comme des prunes sur le visage. La personne était méconnaissable, c'en était effrayant.

- Bella… On a gagné. On est les vainqueurs des Vampire Games, fit Edward en prenant les mains de sa belle. Bella ?

La jeune femme semblait ne pas répondre et ne pas entendre ce que disait son compagnon. Il passa plusieurs fois sa main devant ses yeux, mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle s'effondra subitement, et Edward appela à l'aide. La jeune femme fut secouée de spasmes, alors qu'Edward criait pour qu'on les récupère en urgence.

- Je ne repartirais pas sans elle ! Si elle meurt, je meurs ! Vous n'avez pas le putain de choix ! Gueula t-il. C'est ça que vous voulez ?

_**O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O**____**TVG**____**O#O#O#O#O#O#O**_

- Ici Alice Flickerman. Déjà deux jours qu'Edward Cullen et Bella Swan sont rentrés des Vampires Games, affaiblis, affamés. Les amants maudits sont avec nous ce soir ! Bonsoir monsieur et madame ! Si vous deviez résumer votre aventure en quelques mots, lesquels utiliseriez-vous ?

Bella regarda Edward, et lui tint la main, avant de répondre à Alice. Ses cheveux étaient noirs de jais, ses yeux d'un doré sublime, et un sourire se dessinait sur sa joue. La jeune femme, croisée en arrière scène avant le début de l'émission, était haute comme trois pommes, arrivant au niveau des épaules de Bella.

- Et bien… Que dire… Cette aventure a permis à moi et Edward de se découvrir beaucoup plus… Et de former un couple. Même si la sortie post Vampire Games n'a pas été facile, je suis fière aujourd'hui d'annoncer à tout Forks mon mariage et la future naissance de notre enfant.

- Oh comme c'est mignon. Fille ou garçon ? Fit Alice, attendrie.

- Bonne question. C'est trop tôt pour le savoir, hélas. Mais que ce soir l'un ou l'autre, on sera heureux.

Bella regarda Edward, et l'embrassa. Le peuple s'attendrit en les voyant s'embrasser, témoignant l'un et l'autre - de façon non-verbale - tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient mutuellement.

- Edward, une remarque peut-être ?

- Aucune. Je suis juste le plus heureux des hommes.


End file.
